The present invention relates to a ventilator control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilator control device which can control a ventilator and an amount of wind.
A conventional ventilator control device often needs a large number of parts and many assembled elements. Furthermore, a conventional ventilator control device is easily broken.